In Patent Documents 1 and 2, there are proposed a multiband antenna that uses a high order mode having a radiating element that resonates at integral multiples of a resonance frequency of a fundamental mode of the radiating element. Patent Document 3 proposes a multiband antenna using a high order mode in which a bandwidth of a resonance frequency of each resonance mode can be adjusted independently.